


It Takes 9 to Make a Team

by lunarkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't how their relationship usually worked but he knew, it was the best move to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes 9 to Make a Team

**Author's Note:**

> please keep in mind i wrote this a month ago so its not 100% accurate to the latest chapter etc etc

Hajime watched as the boy served each and every ball to the other side of the court. He knew what was going on in the boy's head and he knew that if he didn't stop him soon the boy would injure himself from over-practice. He understood why Tooru was doing it though, he hated losing and lose they did.

It had only been one day since Karasuno finally beat them, surprising everyone, even themselves, they had only lost by two points, two measly points, but they still won and he knew that Tooru took it to heart. Oikawa hating losing, especially if it was to Tobio. That day Iwaizumi was forced to watch as the walls of confidence that Tooru had built over the years of hard work crumbled around him. He had never seen his friend look so beat up with himself before and it honestly scared him. Tooru always had a confident aura around him, something that he had crafted since middle school, always smiling or flirting. Even though his partner was smiling, he knew it was fake, he could see it in his eyes, feel it in his bones and by the way Oikawa was moving. Tooru wasn't alright.

He stood at the gym entrance watching over his partner's movements. He couldn't tell you when he started watching or when Tooru started but he noticed that they were slowly becoming as sloppy as the boy looked and yet, Tooru kept serving. His hair was a mess, more so then normal, the bags under his eyes were a sad vision, they made his eyes look as bland and blank as a cup of milk, completely free of emotion,  and it scared him. What had happened to the cheery, over-confident being that he called his friend?

Knowing that if he didn't stop the boy soon, he would be injured again, he takes a step into the gym. Taking another step forward, his partner falls to his knees, volleyball in hand. Hajime runs to help him.

"It's all my fault... I couldn't get to the ball..." Tooru whispers in shame to himself. Hearing what his partner is saying, Hajime gets down on his knee and wraps his arms around the overworked, depressed boy.

_The score was 25-24 and everyone was breathing hard. It was Aoba Johsai's service. Like usual, it was Toorus turn to service and when he did, it was perfect. Sadly, Karasunos libero hit it in the air and with that action, the team set in motion. The ball went to Tobio and he set it in the air for his trusty partner, Hinata. Expecting the usual closed-eyed spike Aoba Johsai prepared themselves, but what they weren't ready for was an open-eyed spike that hit right next to where Oikawa was. That day , Karasuno beat Aoba Johsai._

"You idiot. It's not your fault we lost." he lets a small smile roll onto his face and looks at his broken partner. "It takes nine people to form a team, Oikawa. As a team we win and lose as one. You aren't the only one on the team and you aren't the only one who lost." Hajime tries to comfort the boy. He wasnt used to this, not at all. Usually they had a playfull relationship, one where Oikawa was his usual flirty self and Hajime had to calm him down. This wasn't normal for them and yet, Iwaizumi knew it was the right thing to do. He was going to cheer Tooru up and he was going to succeed. 

The taller of the two looks at his partner in shook as a couple of tears fall down his face.

"But I'm the captain.." Tooru says and Hajime cuts him off before he can continue what probably would have finished to be a depressing lie "and as a captain you should cheer up, support the others and figure out a way for us to win next time. You shouldn't be overworking yourself, Assikawa." the shorter of the two finishes and when he hears his partner let out a small laugh, he smiles.

"Thanks Iwa-chan, maybe, just maybe, you might be right for once." Tooru whispers, hugging his partner for the second time.

"and he's back." mutters the shorter boy, hugging his partner back, as they lie on the floor hugging and trying to forget that match.


End file.
